


Laundry and laughter

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Series: Septiplier nsfw [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We live in the same building and you’re locked out of your place in your underwear because you were doing laundry and forgot your key" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hallway

When Jack left home that morning, he had just intended to stay out for a little while before returning back to his apartment. It's currently 1 am and he's finally able to escape the clutches of his friends, locking himself into his apartment building. He chuckles; he can still hear his friends’ excited voices trough the closed door. He just hopes they won't wake somebody up.

He trudges up the stairs, walking slowly in his tired state. Faintly he becomes aware of someone talking; apparently he isn't the only one out late. It sounds like it's coming from the floor underneath his, so he keeps walking, curious about who it might be. When he gets up the last step, he's met with a sight he wasn't expecting. In front one of the apartment doors is the man that was talking. (More like swearing under his breath.)

The weird thing is, he is on his knees in front of the door, in only tight fitting blue boxers and some running shoes. It also looks like he's trying to pick the door open. Jack is slack-faced for several moments before he remembers he should probably let the other man know he is here.

He coughs, and it's almost comical how fast the guy spins around, still on his knees. Jack takes a quick look at him. Red hair, glasses, tan skin and very muscular build.  _Oh no,_  he's really hot.

"Okay, I get this must be very weird looking, but there's a very reasonable explanation to this." When Jack says nothing, the man gets up from his knees, quick to continue talking.

"I noticed my laundry basket was full and I needed some clean clothes for tomorrow. And when I was down there I was like 'why don't I just wash the clothes I'm wearing as well? I'm here all alone anyway and they are all dirty so I'll just pop them in.' So I did, and then I noticed I had forgotten the key to my apartment. And because this building is stupid, the doors lock automatically, so.... That's why I'm in my underwear trying to pick the lock of my own door with these paperclips I found on the floor."

"Do you even know how?" The man shifts, looking away from Jack.

"No, but I've seen it a lot in video games, so I thought I could do it." He looks embarrassed, and Jack can't help but laugh. He actually doubles over from the force of his laughter. The man soon joins him, clutching his stomach. Eventually they quiet down, but Jack has to shush the other man and remind him of their neighbours. They both wipe tears from their eyes, giggling quietly now.

Eventually they manage to become totally silent, a few deep breaths later. God, Jack's stomach hurts and he's pretty sure it's the same for the other man. When he looks up, the stranger is looking at him with warm brown eyes. Shy smiles graze both their lips. Before he can do something stupid, like kiss the man, he reaches his hand forwards.

"My name is Sean, but everyone calls me Jack. What is yours?" 

"Mark, nice to meet you, even though the circumstances aren't ideal."

"You don't think so? I certainly don't mind finding a very attractive and half naked man in my apartment building." Where that had even come from, Jack isn't sure. He's normally not the best flirter, but if the smirk on Mark's face is anything to go by, he certainly doesn't mind. He lets go and step closer, and Jack can feel the warmth radiating from him.

"If this were and ideal, we would both be half naked and somewhere much more comfortable." Mark's voice had gotten deeper, a even richer baritone that he would love to hear more of. Jack swallows, making sure not to look down too far. However, his eyes flick down to Mark's lips for just a second. He notices of course, and the smug smile that comes because of it is even more attractive.

"Would you, uhh... like to go to my apartment? You can stay there for the night if you want, and we can call the janitor in the morning." His earlier ease with the flirting have more or less disspeared, but Mark just grins even wider. Jack feels the nervousness making his stomach do somersaults. He musters whatever courage he has left, taking Mark's hand and dragging him up the next two floors to his apartment. He remembers something when he fumbles with his keys.

"What about your laundry?" Mark's arms wrap around him then, and he can feel his stubble tickling his cheek.

"I'll get it in the morning; it's all in the dryer already." The deep voice right next to his ear does not help with his fumbling, his whole body shivers. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he manages to get the right key into the lock. He opens the door, walking in with Mark still attached to his back, closing it behind him. This was definitely not he imagined his night going this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been one day, and I'm just burrowing myself deeper into the Septiplier trash....
> 
> Probably will write some smut of this later, which will be my first time doing so, but let's cross that bridge when we come to it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Jack's apartment

The moment the door clicks shut behind them, Mark start to kiss his neck just above his jacket. His hands also start to wander, lightly stroking him through his t-shirt. Jack doesn't know what to do with his hands; he's still holding his keys. He does the first thing that comes to mind, tossing them, trying to hit the table in the hallway. They miss, and Marks laughs from behind him.

"Shut up" he mutters back at him. He takes Mark's hands of him, and turns around. He lets go of his hands, they fall easily to his hips, and his own go around Mark's waist. They lock eyes, just drinking each other in. After what feels like way to long not doing anything else except drinking in each other’s faces, Jack surges forwards to meet Mark's lips. Mark is fast to respond, kissing back. It's rough and needy, and Jack loves it. His hands clutch at Mark's back, leaving red scratches in his wake. He's pretty sure he is going to have bruises shaped in the form of Mark's fingerprints on his hips, but he doesn’t care. It's hot.

He presses his hips towards Mark's, finding himself already half hard and Mark on his way to hardness as well. Mark stops kissing him to let out a low moan. He keeps rolling his hips towards Jack's, and pulls up his t-shirt so he can touch his stomach. The movement reminds Jack he is wearing way too many clothes and would very much like to take them all off. He has to stop from moving against Mark to wriggle his jacket off. He chips his shoes of, after that the t-shirt follows.

Mark stops to let him strip and kicks of his own shoes, but as soon as he stops his hand are back touching Jack's skin. He nips and kisses up and down his neck, and now it's Jack's time to moan. He starts rolling his hips again, but they both discover it's not enough anymore, the fabric dimming the electric feeling. Mark's gives a last small bite to his neck, Jack certain he has several hickyes littering his neck right now.

"Bedroom?" Mark's voice sound wrecked, Jack can't wait to hear more of it. He can't find his own, so he opts to just drag Mark to the room instead. When they get there, he gives Mark a quick kiss before pushing him down on the bed. Mark goes willingly, letting himself fall with a breathless giggle. He shuffles up the bed a little to get more into the centre of it. Jack takes his pants of as quickly as he can, almost falling over in his haste to get the offending garment off.

Mark giggles at him, and when Jack looks up from where he's fumbling to get his skinny jeans off, he finds he very much likes what he sees. Mark lays in the middle of the bed, supporting himself on his elbows, erection clearly showing through his boxers. Jack's mouth goes dry, he's surprised he manages to put off touching himself in favour of stalking over to the bed and straddling Marks hips.

Mark seems very happy with this development, grinning and gripping his hips again. They roll their hips, letting out moans almost in sync. Jack wants to feel Mark's lips on his again. His hands slip behind Mark's neck, angling his head to kiss him. The kiss is even messier than the one in the hallway, but also way better. Mark's tongue graze gently against Jack's lips makes it even better.

With a moan he lets Mark dominate the kiss. The feeling of strong muscles moving under him sets his skin ablaze and hasn't felt this good in way to long. Mark can probably tell; Jack is an almost endless stream of moans and groans between kisses.

He almost jumps out of his skin when he feels one of Mark's hands graze the front of his boxers. The moan he lets out is even louder than any of his previous ones, he stops kissing Mark in favour of letting his head fall to his shoulder. He pants heavily into his neck, moving his hips against Mark's hand who have started stroking through the soft fabric.

"This okay?" Jack has to restrict himself not to laugh. God, it's a way better than okay, it's glorious. Saying it out loud proves difficult though, he has to like his lips several times to get it out.

"Ye... yeah, please keep doing that." Mark hums and starts kissing his collarbones while still doing wonders with his hand. To muffle himself, Jack starts biting Mark's neck. He seems to really like that, rolling his hips up into him even harder, so he keeps going. He doesn't know how long they rut against each other, but soon he can feel his climax nearing.

He tries to warn Mark, but his voice is way too gone to get out anything else than the stutter of his name. Mark seems to understand anyway. He lets go of his dick, making almost whine at the loss of contact. But suddenly Mark's hand goes into his boxers instead, making him let out another loud moan.

Now he's definitely not complaining, it doesn't take long for him to come this way. He swears he sees stars as he bites down extra hard on Mark's shoulder while riding out his orgasm.

When he returns from his own cloud of bliss, he lets go of Mark's shoulder and sit up more in his lap. He looks at Mark, who looks at him still with fire in his eyes. One roll of Jack's hips confirms his suspicion. Mark is still hard; he is going to do something with that at once.

He pushes Mark down, and slides down so his head is right above Mark's crotch. Looking up through his eyelashes he finds Mark looking down at him. He smiles at him, and pulls his boxers down his thighs, throwing them to the floor. Mark's dick is leaking precum, and it's probably the hottest thing he has seen in a long time.

He shows his apparition for the wonder that is Marks dick by swallowing it down as far as he can, his crazy gag reflex preventing him from taking in much more than the tip. He covers what can't get into his mouth with his hand. Mark swears loudly and grabs Jack's green hair. He bobs up and down, making Mark give out the loveliest noises and moans.

Jack keeps sucking at the tip, also switching between small licks and kisses along the shaft. Mark has one hand in his hair; the other is twisted in the sheets. The noises he makes are wonderful, Jack is sure it won't take long for him to be up for round two. It doesn't take long before Mark is stuttering out his name, trying to warn him to pull away.

Jack does no such thing, instead he just sucks harder. With a final shout, Mark comes in his mouth. Jack swallows most of it, but some slips out his lips, so when he sits up he has to wipe some of his chin. Mark looks completely blissed out, panting heavily beneath him. Jack smiles at him, getting up to find a washcloth to clean them off with.

When he returns, Mark's eyes follow him lazily while he cleans him off, and then himself. Jack throws the cloth with his pants and boxers, and climbs in bed with Mark. He pulls the covers over them, and situates himself with his head on Mark's shoulder and one arm thrown over his stomach. Mark puts his arm around him with a content sigh.

"Didn't take you for the cuddly type." His voice is an even deeper baritone now, Jack can almost feel his dick twitch with interest already. Not now god damn it, he's tired and just want to cuddle.

"Well sucks to be you, I'm not letting you go anywhere until morning."

"I wasn't planning on it anyway, where would I go? I'm locked out of my apartment, and no offense, but your couch doesn't seem very tempting when I can be here in this very warm bed, and next to this very attractive man." Jack hits him in the bicep with a huff, and Mark chuckles. They both settle down for sleep, and their last thought before sleep overtakes them is that neither of them would mind this becoming something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written smut before, it was an experince. Hope you enjoy! ✧・ﾟ:*ヽ(◕ ヮ ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	3. In bed

When Jack wakes, he finds himself spooned by someone. It takes him a few seconds to remember its Mark who he met late last night/early this morning. He can almost feel all the love bites littering his skin, and it makes his dick twitch. He also discovers the reason he woke up. Mark is softly touching his stomach, making his nerves set themselves ablaze. He must have noticed Jack waking up, because he starts kissing his neck.

"Good morning sleepyhead." His voice his gravelly from sleep; it makes Jack shiver all over. Jack can't see his face, but he's sure Mark is smirking behind his back. Then he rolls his hips, making Jack let out a moan. Mark is already hard, and it feels amazing pressed against his ass. Jack can feel himself getting hard as well. He rolls his hips back, and now it's Mark's turn to moan. Jack keeps rolling his hips against Mark, making them both moan louder and louder. One of Mark's hands slip down Jack's stomach to grip his dick. Jack clutches the covers and fucks into his hand.

"Yeah, you like that?" Mark's deep voice right into his ear turns him on even more, making him move even faster. He doesn't give a verbal answer, just nods fervently. Mark chuckles and starts nipping at his neck again.

"What's wrong, cat got your tounge?" Jack would like to tell him to just shut up and keep doing what he's doing, but he actually can't get the words out. All that comes are groans.

"Hmm, well lets be honest, it's more like I got your tongue isn't it?" Jack never thought dirty talking was his thing, but Mark's voice does wonders for him. They are both still rolling their hips, the friction feels amazing.

"Fuck, you're so hot, you know that? Making all those noises for me." An especially hard bite to his shoulder almost makes Jack come then and there. Mark soothes over the bite by licking it lightly and nuzzling into it.

"I want to hear you make those noises over and over again, just for me baby." Mark's voice is definitely more awake now, but it's still low and deep, sending lovely vibrations all through Jack body and mind. 

"Fuck, I will make you come so hard that you will see stars, I am going to make you come so hard you will even forget your own name." Somehow, he manages to find his voice. It's scratchy as all hell, but he manages to get his words out this time.

"Oh really? Make me come then, you smug bastard." This time he can actually feel the smirk since Mark ha his face into his shoulder. His hand on Jack dick speeds up, and the other slides to his nipples, beginning to stroke them. He switches attention between them so rapidly and unexpectedly that Jack has no other reaction than to make even more noises.

It doesn't take long before he's teetering on the edge of his orgasm. A sharp tug to one of his nipples is what pushes him over that final edge. He comes all over Mark's hand, and he feels Mark come over his back almost at the same time. They both ride out their orgasms, panting heavily. Mark turns Jack so he's on his back to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" The smile that spreads over Mark's face is so bright and smug, so Jack suddenly remembers what he said.

"Shut up!" Jack says and hits Mark's bicep. He feels his face getting redder by the second. Of all the things he has done in the last 24 hours, that shouldn't be the one to make him blush this hard.

"What? I didn't say anything." If possible, the smile Mark is wearing get even wider, the smug bastard.

"No, but you were thinking it." Mark can't deny that, so he opts to just kiss Jack again instead. Jack huffs against his lips, but returns the kiss never the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no excuse for this other than I wanted to write some sleepy morning sex°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	4. A date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some resemblance to a plot I guess

They kiss lazily for a while after that, just liking the nice feeling of kissing. Eventually though, Jack forces himself out of bed and puts on some clothes. He tosses some to Mark as well, saying he can borrow them so he can go get his own without blinding some old lady.

Mark snickers at that, putting on the sweatpants and t-shirt. They are a little tight on him, he's about the same height as Jack, but much broader and muscular. Jack thinks he looks amazing in his clothes. He tells Mark so, making Mark wink at him before going down to get his clean laundry.

While he's gone, he calls the janitor to explain the situation. He's a bit pissed that he has to lock up Mark's door on a Saturday, but promises to be there in about 30 minutes. Jack has just hung up when Mark returns with his laundry basket.

"No one stole your clothes I see?" Mark doesn't even bother answering that, just giving him a look that screams unimpressed. Jack grins at him, making Mark rolls his eyes.

"What did the janitor say? Is he going to come over today or are you stuck with an unwelcome house guest for the next couple of days?"

"He's gonna be here soon, so you are not getting the luxury of waking up next to me every morning. Even if he had said no, I could always have kicked you out; you probably have someone else you could stay at."

"But none as hot as you." The reply is quick and witty, said with a smirk. Jack sticks out his tongue at him, and turns around to hide his blush.

"Do you want some breakfast? I got some cereals in the cabinet if you want."

"Yeah, probably a good idea after all the energy we spent this morning." Jack rolls his eyes, taking down the cereal and two bowls to them.

"You always this flirty?" He fills up the bowls, pouring cereal and milk in. He turns around and motions for Mark to sit down at the table.

"Only with the really hot guys who let me stay in the apartment when I've locked myself out." Another smirk, although slightly uncertain.

"I can tone it down if you want." Mark sounds so sincere, almost like he thinks Jack don’t like him, even though last night’s/this morning's events pointed it the exact opposite direction. Jack just waves at him with his spoon, having just taken a mouthful of cereal. He's quick to swallow; Mark follows the motion embarrassingly close.

"Nah, I've just not been awake long enough yet to reciprocate. As soon I've bought some coffee I'll bring it on you full force."

"That sounds nice." The smile is shyer and less of a smirk this time around, Mark seems genially happy about the idea. They look at each other in silence for a while, before Jack ducks his head and focuses back on his cereal. They eat in silence after that, the only sounds coming from spoons hitting the bowls, and crunching of cereal. Just as Jack gets up to put his bowl away, the doorbell chimes, announcing the arrival of the janitor. They both go and meet him. They follow him down two flights, and he unlocks Mark's door with his key. 

"If you plan on doing this again, please do it on a day I'm actually working."

"Thank you sir, I didn't plan on it, I was just stupid and locked myself out while doing laundry." Mark looks a bit embarrassed actually, probably feeling a bit dumb. The man grunts.

"Yeah, yeah, looks like you two got on great anyway." It takes a few seconds for any of them for the worlds to click, and by the time they do, the janitor is already gone. They are both full of love bites, and even though their t-shirts cover most of them, some are very visible. Jack had sort of forgotten about them. They lock eyes then, and in just a few seconds they are giggling like mad men.

"Oh my god, as if this situation couldn't get weirder." Jack doesn't answer him, just waves his hand in a general "shut up" motion while drying tears from the corners of his eyes. Mark steps into his apartment, and can't help himself, he follows. And almost immediately face plants into the floor, tripping on a chew toy inside the door.

"What the fuck?" Marks looks up from where he was putting down his laundry basket on the couch.

"Oh yeah, that's one of Chica's. Speaking of which," a quick glance as the wall clock, "I have to pick her up in 30 minutes from Matthias’s place, want to come with me? I could by you that coffee to get you on that flirting game of yours." Mark's smile is soft, and Jack finds himself automatically return it.

"That would be lovely."

"Great! Let me just get my phone, and I'll be good to go." He disappears through a door, probably his bedroom. Jack takes a quick look around. There are several dog toys all over the floor, and a sizeable dog bed in one corner. In the living room there's a couch, table, and a tv with some game console underneath it. He can also spy a kitchen counter around a corner, and the second door is probably to the bathroom. Mark comes out of his bedroom, making Jack focus back on him. 

"I'm good to go, are you?" Mark is still wearing his clothes who are still a bit too tight over the chest and thighs. But he looks good, so Jack really doesn't mind.

"You are still wearing my clothes." He doesn't know why he states that out loud, of course Mark know that he is. 

"Yup, couldn't be bothered to change, let’s go." He snatches his keys of a hook in the hallway, and Jack trails behind him. A quick look down shows that the sweatpants are tight on Mark's ass as well, and Jack swears he feels tingles in his fingers from wanting to touch it. He has to remind himself it's not the time or place to do that right now. Hopefully he can do it later instead. He refocuses on the back of Mark's head instead while following him down the stairs.

"Why is Chica at this Matthias’s place?" He doesn't really need to know, but he's curious anyway.

"I've been out of town for a week, visiting family, so Matthias offered to take care of her while I was gone. It has gone remarkably well too, she hasn't shat on his floor even once!" There's genuine excitement in Mark's voice, making him raise a brow.

"She's still a pup, so it's an achievement worth praising." Jack nods, remembering when his family had a one, it had taken a while to get it house clean.

They walk for half an hour before stopping in front of a small house on the outskirts of town. Mark tells him to stay put while he gets Chica. While he's gone, Jack checks his messages for anything new. It isn't much, but he answers a few messages while waiting. Next thing he knows, he's almost knocked of his feet by an excited dog. He gathers it must be Chica. Mark comes jogging after her. Jack lets her sniff his hand, and pets her head. 

"Sorry about that, she loves people and sneaked past me out the door."

"No worries." Jack kneels down to he gets Chica's head around eye level. He holds her head and rubs her ears.

"Aren't you the cutest puppy ever?" His voice is excited, making Chica wag her tail even more. Mark chuckles and clips her leach on her collar. Jack gives her a little kiss on the nose.

"Come on; let's get that coffee I promised you. I know a great coffee place with outdoor seats nearby." Jack nods and they begin walking in a slightly different way than the one they came. On the way to the place they chat about whatever, and sometimes they just walk in silence, both paying attention to other things like Chica. When they get there, Mark tells him to wait again, but this time with Chica.

Mark slips inside the shop before he can even protest, so he sits down by one of the wooden tables there. Chica lies down at his feet, so he bends to scratch behind her ears. She seems happy with him doing that, and lets out a content sigh. A few minutes later, Mark appears, two cups of coffee in one hand and silver bowl filled with water in the other. He puts the cups down on the table, and the water bowl in front of Chica. She laps greedily at it, and Mark plop down in the chair in front of Jack's.

"Didn't know how you took your coffee, so you got black as mine."

"Black is fine." Jack takes one of the ups, inhaling the blessed smell of coffee. He takes a small sip, careful so it doesn't burn his tongue.

"I thought you were supposed to take someone out on a date before you have sex."

"Is this a date?"

"It sure does feel like one, doesn’t' it?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping there would be more after this as well." Jack looks up from over the brim over his coffee cup, finding Mark with a nervous smile and blushing. 

"Well, there's always the possibility. And since I've got my coffee now, I'll be able to keep up with you." A wide grin spreads on Mark's face, and Jack smiles into his coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, there's no decided end chapter in this fic anymore... This is because it started off as just the first chapter, but then I decided I wanted to try writing smut for the first time. So this have become my excuse to do just that and more, plus I'm shipper trash soooo..... ;P (Smut in the next chapter, I promise <3)


	5. Dinner

When they return to their building, they part ways. Mark goes inside; Jack leaves for the store, but no before he invites Mark over for dinner. Mark accepts with a dazzling smile, so that's how Jack finds himself at the grocery store wondering what the hell to make. He thinks about pasta first, but that would be way too messy, so he settles on pizza instead. He buys some premade dough and everything else he needs to make one.

He returns home, but it's still too early to make it yet, so he takes a shower. When he's done with that, it's still too early, so he has to find other things to do. He cleans a bit and then browses on his laptop for a while.

Finally it's time to start cooking, and Jack can't help throw himself into it. The time sneaks up on him, and next thing he knows, the doorbell rings, announcing a much better arrival than the janitor. Jack goes to open the door, heart all the way up in his throat. He shouldn't be this nervous, but he still is. When he opens the door, Mark's there, but he has changed into some nice looking jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. This one isn't hiding the love bites very well either, and Jack has to appreciate that.

"Are you gonna let me in or are you going to spend the rest of the night staring?" Jack snaps out of his own head to find Mark grinning at him.

"Uhh, yeah, of course, come in!" Jack closes the door behind Mark when he comes in, more or less escaping to the kitchen.

"You know where stuff is, make yourself comfortable! I'm just going to put down the finishing touches in this pizza, and then we'll have food in like 20 minutes." He keeps doing what he was doing before Mark came in and puts some champignons on the pizza. Suddenly there's a pair of arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder. A kiss is pressed on his neck, he's pretty sure it's directly over a hicky. 

"Mhh, looks delicious. But you know what looks even better?" 

"What?" Jack turns so he's half facing Mark. He smirks.

"You." Jack almost rolls his eyes at the cheesy pick up line, but then Mark kisses him, and he finds that he doesn't mind it at all. He turns around fully and laces his fingers in his red hair. Mark does the same to him. The kiss hard, lips slipping hotly against each other. Mark's a really good kisser, its messy but oh so hot.

Jack tries not to make any noises, but after a particular rough nip, he can't help himself and moans. He feels Mark smirk against his lips before he stops kissing him. Jack is pretty close to whining because of the loss of contact, but it turns into another moan when Mark latch onto his neck instead.

"Mark, the food..." The protest isn't even half hearted, and Mark knows it. He turns of the oven which had been preheating, and pushes Jack into the counter.

"Screw the food, you taste much better." His hands go under Jack's t-shirt before pulling it off completely. The noise he makes when he looks at Jack's chest is the closest thing to a growl Jack has ever heard from a human being. Mark starts at his neck again, hands stroking his sides. Jack still has his hands in his hair, but now one of them slips down to hold his shoulder. Mark kisses and bites at his skin, no doubt creating new hickies. He starts going lower and lower, until he's on his knees, one hand on Jack hips, the other on his zipper.

"This okay?" 

"Yeah, this is very much okay." Mark grins at him before unzipping him, and pulling his pants down. They slide down to the floor, and Jack almost takes a step to get out of them, but stops when he feels Mark mouthing the outline of his dick through the fabric. His legs shake slightly, so he puts the hand on Mark's shoulder on the counter instead, almost setting it in the bowl of mushrooms. The one in his hair stays, and grips tight, making Mark let out a moan this time. Jack feels it go right to his dick.

"Quit teasing, just get on with it." It sounds harsher than he meant to, but Mark doesn't seem to mind.

"Ever heard of foreplay?" He says it with a grin, but drags his boxers down anyway, making them join his pants. He immediately goes to suck on the tip, tongue swirling and exploring. It makes Jack let out some very colourful words, and he can actually feel Mark grin around his dick. He takes in a little more, tongue still exploring. Jack's head falls back with a moan, and his hand in Mark's hair tightens his grip.

This time he can feel the vibration directly onto his dick, making him see stars, and he knows he's not he's gonna last long. Mark takes in as much as he can, the rest he covers with one of his hands, the other going to open his own pants. Jack opens his eyes when he hears the rustling of fabric. The sight of Mark palming his own cock while sucking his almost makes him come right then and there. He wets his lips to be able to speak.

"This turns you on, does it? My cock in your mouth, you taking it down a well as you are?" Mark nods as well as he can with a dick still in his mouth and it takes a lot of him not to just thrust hard into his mouth. Instead he tightens his grip on Mark's hair. He seems to like it a lot, and his eyes fall shut. 

"Come on, be good and make me come then." Mark speeds up, bobbing his head up and down as fast as he can without choking. It doesn't take long before Jack comes, Mark spilling over his hand not long after. Most of Jack's come doesn't make it in Mark's mouth; instead it spills down his neck and t-shirt. On his way up, Mark uses the front of his shirt to wipe most of it off. When they are at same height again, Jack drinks him in. He looks wrecked in every good way. His hair is a mess, hickies still showing, come on his t-shirt and jeans, plus some on his neck he missed.

"Bedroom?" It might be posed as a question, but in Mark's even rougher than normal voice, it almost sound like a promise.

"Bedroom." Jack kicks his pants and underwear to a corner of the kitchen, and takes Mark's hand to lead him to the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised some smut didn't I? (▰˘◡˘▰) Will continue in next chaper as well (◕‿◕✿)


	6. Hunger

Has Mark mentioned that Jack is an amazing kisser? If he hasn't, he's very ready to say it now. They are on the bed, Jack on top of him and kissing lazily. Both of them are half hard already, even though it’s just been minutes since they both came. Jack has one hand in his hair and the other on his ribs. Mark's hands keep stroking up and down Jack's back, just feeling the heat from his back under his hands.

He lets his hands slip further down to squeeze Jack ass, causing him to grind into him. The pace is slow, but they speed up after a while. Before long however, Jack stop kissing him and sets his hands on Mark's chest so he won't follow after him. Mark's hands slides down to his hips, where they squeeze in anticipation what Jack is doing.

"Hold on, I want to do something else this time." Mark blinks, still mainly focused on the feeling of them pressed against each other.

"What do you want to do?" His voice is rough and deep, making Jack feel tingly all over. He reaches over to his bedside table, pulling the drawer open and rummage through it, obviously looking for something. He lets out a triumphant "Aha!" when he finds it. He closes the drawer and holds up the items in front of Mark's face. A bottle of lube and a condom.

"I want you to fuck me, if that's okay." Mark swallows heavily; Jack can't help tracking the motion.

"Yeah, it's okay." If he thought Mark's voice was making him excited before it's _nothing_  against what it does to him now. It has dropped several octaves and he sounds wrecked like hell. It turns Jack on even more, hearing how he affects Mark.

"How do you want to do this?" The question is a reasonable one, yet it makes Jack's brain stutter for a few seconds. All of the possible ways isn't an answer that will get them anywhere, but hopefully they'll do this more so they can do everything.

"You prepping me sound good?" Mark nods, and sits up a little.

"Turn around and get on your stomach."

"Mhhm, bossy, I like it." Jack is only half joking, getting out of Mark's lap and laying down as instructed, his head supported on crossed arms. Mark rolls his eyes, uncapping the lube and puts some on his fingers. He spreads Jack legs and settles between them. He bends down and kisses just above Jack's ass. Jack snorts, but it turns into a moan when he feels one of Mark's fingers teasing his entrance. When he presses in, Jack presses his forehead into his arms with a deep breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been a while, so just go slow okay?" Mark hums, and starts moving his finger back and forth. Soon he adds another finger, and by the third, Jack is a hot mess in front of him. He keeps moaning, trying to muffle them slightly by pushing his face into one of the pillows on his bed. Mark strokes down his back, feeling the muscles shift underneath it.

"That's good, come on Mark. Please." His voice is raw, and Mark fumbles to find the condom. Somehow it had disappeared under one of his knees, and Jack makes an impatient noise.

"Just give me a second, hold on." He finally gets the condom on and squirts some lube on his hand, slicking himself with a few strokes. He plasters himself along Jack back, lining himself up with a kiss to Jack's nape. Slowly, as slowly he can without making it feel like torture for either of them, he eases himself in. When he's buried to the hilt, he lets out a shaky breath. Jack shifts, but he isn't uncomfortable, if anything he just wants Mark to fucking  _move._

 _"Christ_ Mark, move!" Mark chuckles, but obeys. The sound escaping Jack is somewhere between relived and a moan.

"Now who's bossy?" Jack doesn't dignify the tease with an answer, just pushes back towards Mark. He's still moving way to slow in his opinion.

"Fuck, come  _on,_  I'm not made of glass, move faster you bastard." Mark grins into his back, doing just that. He takes hold of Jack's hair as well, pulling him up so they are both on their knees, still connected. The change of angle feels wonderful, making them let out a simultaneous moan.

"God Jack, you're so fucking warm and tight, you feel amazing around my cock." Jack just lets out a grunt as an answer. His hands don’t really know here to go, but eventually settle back in Mark's hair. He pulls, making Mark's head fall forward and his hips trust faster and harder. He bites at his shoulder, muffling himself.

"Hey, not fair, I want to hear you too." Mark gives a quick lick to the already forming bruise.

"Oh yeah? Hearing my voice does if for you huh?" Jack doesn't manage to answer, a well-aimed thrust making him see stars. Instead all that falls from his mouth are another moan. Mark picks up the pace again, and for a while all the noise in the room is the sound of skin on skin and their moans. Jack feels himself getting close, so he takes one of his hands out of Mark's hair and give himself a few rough strokes.

"You are getting close?" Jack nods, still not wanting to speak filly at the moment.

"I'm pretty close to, come on. Keep touching yourself, it's really hot." Jack keeps doing just that, not like he would stop even if he told him to do that right now. It's doesn't take long before he's coming all over his fingers. His body shudders around Mark's cock, and then he comes as well, gripping extra tight at Jack's hips. A few deep breaths and he pulls out, taking of the condom and tie it closed. They both get of the bed, Mark following Jack into his bathroom to clean themselves off. They don't speak until they are both back in bed cuddled in close.

"How was it?" Jack raises his head up from where he had been resting it and drawing nonsensical patterns on Mark's stomach.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, but apparently not. It was really good."

"Yeah?" Mark licks his lips, not even knowing why had asked in the first place. The sound Jack ad made had given him a pretty good idea what Jack had thought, but just needed to be sure. Jack rolls his eyes at him, settling down again. 

"Yes, now shut up and let me cuddle you." He starts tracing new lines all over Mark's stomach. Mark lets his eyes fall shut, allowing himself to bask in the great warm feeling spreading all over his body. The peace is ruined when Jack's lets out a loud rumble. Mark's eyes pops open, and he can't help the laughter that escapes him. Jack hits him on the bicep for that.

"I guess that's my cue to get the pizza in the oven, hold on." He gets out of bed, albeit slightly wobbly. Mark almost comments on it, but the look Jack sends over his shoulder makes him stop. Instead he just giggles, following Jack with his eyes until he disappears out the door. He flops down on the bed, and wills himself not to fall asleep, wanting to be awake and ready to cuddle while they wait for the pizza to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full on sex, hope you like! I'll just be in my trashcan over here, feel free to join me :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧\\(◕‿◕✿)


	7. Pizza

Half an hour later, the apartment smells of pizza and they're on the couch in underwear, eating and chatting. Mark has borrowed some from Jack; his own are covered in cum. They have during the conversation discovered their shared love for video games. Currently they are discussing Mario Maker. Well, not as much discussing as complaining of the amount of frustration some levels cause.

"Oh my fucking god, I remember this one fucking level, made by some Australian dude I think. It was called 'Spring' something, and it was maddeningly difficult. There were all these springs, and you needed to be exactly right to do anything. It was such precise movements needed I almost drove myself nuts trying to do it for over two hours." Jack holds his hand in front of his mouth so he won't spit pizza on Mark while laughing. 

"Hold on, why the fuck did you keep playing for that long if the level made you that mad?"

"I wanted to beat it." Mark looks a bit sheepish, and if it wasn't for the pizza in his hand, he would have crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"You're one stubborn bastard, duly noted."

"Hey! I'm not that stubborn, just... really competitive..." Jack starts giggling from hearing the defeat in Mark's voice, and soon they are both having a giggle fit on the couch. When they finish with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard, they eat in silence for a few minutes before Mark speaks up.

"Hey Jack?" Jack got his mouth full of pizza, so he cooks his head in a questing manner.

"What do you want to define us as?" Jack uses the time he needs to chew to think. Mark examines his face closely, trying to get a read on what Jack is thinking.

"Well, you are really hot, we are both very into each other, and you make me stupidly horny, so I guess we can say we are kind of dating? Don't want to use the term boyfriends yet, that would be far too serious way too fast."

"I make you stupidly horny?" Jack rolls his eyes; of course that's what he focuses on. Mark grins.

"But that sounds really good to me." The grin turns into a small happy smile instead, one Jack finds himself returning. They probably look like idiots, just in their underwear with leftover pizza next to them, but neither of them cares. They are just happy to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this fic is going, but I hope you're enjoying the ride (◠△◠✿) I know this was short, but next chapter will be longer, promise♥


	8. Denied cuddles

After they have eaten the pizza, they end up back in bed, cuddling close. Jack is spooning Mark, who's on the verge of sleep. He can feel his eyes slipping dangerously low, he know he needs to get up soon so he can give Chica her night walk.

"Jack?" 

"Hmm?"

 "I have to go soon; Chica needs her night walk." Jack whines and tightens his grip. Mark sighs, it sounds suspiciously close to a laugh.

"Let me go you ass, I don't want her to shit on my floor." There's no malice whatsoever, most of all he finds it a bit funny how cuddly and stubborn Jack is being. Jack huffs, letting Mark get out of bed to get dressed. Jack admires the view, looking at the red marks on his back and how the boxers cling tight to Mark's ass. Mark notices him staring, and chuckles.

"You know, you could be a bit more subtle with your staring." Jack looks up from where he has been staring at Mark's ass and grins at him.

"Nah, subtle isn't really my style."

"Yeah, I have kind of noticed that, you are very vocal." 

"So are you!" They both blush, breaking eye contact. Mark goes over to the closet in the corner and pulls out a t-shirt which he then puts on. 

"What are you doing?"

"Borrowing one of your shirts, I used mine to wipe cum of me and I don't want to flash some old lady when going out, so.... It's not a problem is it?" Mark rubs his neck, seeming uncertain all of a sudden. Jack smiles softly at him. It's oddly charming to see how Mark can go to be so very sure of himself and then suddenly being so nervous.

"Nah, but isn't it a bit tight?"

"Well yes, but it makes my muscles stand out way more, but your little friend doesn't seem to mind." Jack's obviously is confused, so Mark grins and points to his lap. Jack looks down, seeing that he's on good way to a boner already. He snatches the covers up to cover his crotch and blushes.

"No need to be embarrassed Jack; you already said I make you stupidly horny, so no reason to hide." Mark says it with a huge grin on his face, the asshole.

"Don't make fun of me you dick!"

"Hey, you didn't seem to mind it just a few hours ago!" At that joke, Jack chucks a pillow at Mark. He's quick to dodge it, and hurries out of the room so Jack can't throw the other one.

"See ya later Jack!" The sing song in his voice is loud and clear. Before he can answer however, the door in the hallway closes behind Mark and he's alone again. Jack huffs, laying down again with the covers over him. He can't really be bothered dealing with his erection right now, so he lets it be. He doesn't doubt his dick is going to get more action soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a hectic week, hope you liked the new chapter! (Sorry for no smut, but next chaper I promise (✿◠‿◠) )


	9. Work and pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made them youtubers for easiness sake, I've also been fixing some small mistakes in the previous chapters :P

When Jack's alarm rings the next morning, he shuts it off with a groan. He allows himself a few minutes of just staring at his ceiling and just enjoying the warmth of his covers before getting up. He takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth and tries to fix his hair to look not as much as crow’s nest like it was when he woke up. He puts on some jeans, and a hoodie to hide his hickies, he needs to do some recording today.

Before the weekend he had stockpiled some so he could take some time of, but now it's Monday, and he only have them stockpiled for this day. After he eats some breakfast, he goes to his recording room and settles down for a few hours of recording.

He's done filming and is just doing some editing when his doorbell rings. He looks at the time, he's pretty sure it's not the food he ordered ten minutes ago, so he doesn't know who it can be. He puts his headphones down and goes to open the door. The face that meets him shouldn't really surprise him, but somehow it does. It's Mark, standing there with a huge grin.

"Hey, I just finished working so I thought I would return this." He holds out Jack's shirt he borrowed the day before. Jack takes it, it feels soft under his fingers, and when his hand brushes Mark's, he can feel sparks flying up his arm

"Want to come in?" Mark smiles, nodding quickly. He follows Jack in, letting the door fall shut behind them.

"Make yourself at home; I just need to turn some stuff off." He disappears into a door Mark hadn't really noticed before. The door is open, so he peers in, curious to see. The walls are almost complexly covered in black soundproofing, a shelf with some figurines and other things in on end of the room, a desk with a big laptop in the other end. He manages to see some sort of editing program open on it before Jack shuts it down. 

"What were you editing?" Jack spins around; he had expected Mark to go into his living room. 

"Ehh, umh, it was a let's play." Jack rubs his neck, nervous that Mark might make fun of him. Instead his face lights up with joy.

"Hey, I do too!" Jack's head snaps up, not expecting that at all.

"I go under the name Markiplier, what about you?"

"Jacksepticeye." Mark breaks out in a grin.

"Oh yeah, I have heard about you! Irish energy ball right?" Jack chuckles, blushing.

"Yeah. I've heard about you too by the way, the horror let's player with the amazing voice?" Their grins almost match each other, wide and happy. Just at that moment, the doorbell rings again. Jack excuses himself and sneaks past Mark to answer the door. This time it is the food he ordered; he pays and takes it into the living room where Mark has seated himself on the couch.

"Oh, you got food, should I go?"

"No need to, the sizes of the dishes from this Chinese place are huge, if you like fried noodles you can help me finish this. It's two dinners in one dish."

"Fried noodles are good!" Jack smiles and goes to the kitchen, opening the cupboards and finding some plates to put the food on. He re-joins Mark with one plate in each hand and cutlery for them both. He sets the plates down at the table, Mark muttering a quiet thanks before starting to eat. Jack joins him, and in between bites they talk, mainly about YouTube. When they finish eating, Jack takes the dishes away to the kitchen before re-joining Mark on the couch.

"Hey Jack, you got something there." Mark points to a point just above his own. Jack tries to lick around the same spot.

"Did I get it?"

"No, hold on, let me take it." Mark leans forwards and kisses the spot, before sliding down a bit to give him a proper kiss. Leaning back, he seems very satisfied with himself, making Jack huff.

"Did I really have anything there?"

"I will never tell," Mark says with a wink. When he leans forward this time, Jack is quick to meet him and return the kiss properly. Mark smiles into it, making it harder to kiss him. Jack takes hold of his hair and pulls him forward. Mark moans and follows, falling in between Jack's legs on the couch.

He rolls his hips, making it Jack's turn to moan. He bites carefully down on Mark's bottom lip, pulling on it slightly. He rolls his hips up; enjoying the fire it starts in his whole body. Letting go of Mark's bottom lip, he soothes over it with his tongue. Mark lets his mouth open, letting Jack kiss him deep and dirty.

Pulling away is a battle in itself, not just because Jack's vice grip on his hair, but also because he really doesn’t want to. But he needs to, or else they might end up doing nothing else than rutting against each other until they come in their pants like teenagers. It's not that he would particularly  _mind_ that scenario happening, but now he wants something else. Jack's not making any easier on him though, having gone straight for his neck now that he isn't occupied with kissing him. He also have let go off his hair to hold his hips instead.

"Wait, let's go to the bedroom."

"Aww, come on, doesn't this feel good enough for ya?" Jack emphasizes his words with another roll of his hips. Mark moans, putting a lot of willpower not to give into Jack. He pushes him away a bit, forcing the other to look right ino his eyes.

"What I want needs a bit more moving room, and I don’t want to stop because we fell of the stupid couch." Jack hums.

"You got plans for us Marky?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to the bedroom, it's your choice to follow me or not." He gets up and head straight for the bedroom, making sure to sway his hip a little extra on the way there. Jack looks him go with a grin, letting out a small huff before getting up to follow him. When he gets there, Mark has just found the lube and a condom from his bedside table.

"I want you to fuck me." Jack clearly wasn't expecting that, mouth hanging open in surprise for a few seconds before breaking into a grin.

"Oh yeah? Want this hotness inside you?" Mark rolls his eyes, dropping the lube and condom in favour of undressing.

"Yes, now get your clothes off, you are wearing way to much for this." Mark pulls his t-shirt over his head, making his hair go every direction.

"What, clothed sex not really your thing?" Jack's just teasing, already starting to strip as well.

"Maybe another time, now I would prefer you to get very naked." Mark is only in his boxers, and soon they are gone as well. Jack takes of his own, taking a moment to admire how good Mark looks. Covered in half healed hickies, naked and hard, muscles shifting under tanned skin while he gets on the bed.

"Get over here, or else I'm starting without you." Mark is on his back, supported on his elbows and looking hot as hell.

"Hmmm, I'm tempted; I think I would quite enjoy that show." Despite his words, he gets into the bed and settles in between Mark's legs. He kisses him, intending it to be short, but Mark deepens it, brushing his tongue against Jack lips. He lets him in, rolling his hips at the same time. The skin on skin contact feels glorious, making them both moan.

Mark fumbles to find the bottle of lube, thrusting it into one of Jack's hands. Jack gets the point, stopping kissing his lips, slipping down to kiss his neck and collarbone instead. Mark's hand takes a hold of his hair, tangling his fingers in it again.

Jack pops the lube open, coating his fingers before circling Mark's entrance. Mark shudders when the first finger enters him. Jack moves down to kiss a nipple, his unoccupied hand going to the other. Mark gasps, one hand twisting in the sheets the other. Jack adds another finger not long after, enjoying the noises Mark is making. He switches his lips over to the other nipple, his hand falling away, going teasingly close to Mark's crotch. It's not long before Mark is pushing back against Jack, so he adds a third. Mark bucks his hips up, wanting some more friction.

"You are so hot like this. All those lovely noises and I haven't even touched you yet. I could probably make you come just like this, couldn't I?" Jack feels Mark jank at his hair, making him look up.

"Don't you dare you fucker." Mark's eyes are wide with desire, and he's sounds out of breath. His voice has dropped a few octaves again, making Jack the one to shudder this time.

"Maybe another time then huh?" Jack teases, going back to Mark's nipples, switching between kissing and giving them small kitten licks. Mark makes a non committal noise, just wanting Jack to continue what he's doing. A few moments later, Jack manages to hit his prostate, making him see stars. The extra loud moan he lets out tells Jack exactly what he has found. He grins and does the same move over again.

"You ass, come on, fuck me already."

"Impatient, tsk tsk." Mark has had enough, so he grips Jack and flips them over. Jack lets out a startled 'oofh'. Mark takes the condom he found earlier and opens the packet with his teeth. He gives Jack a few rough strokes before putting it on, adding some lube on his dick as well. Jack is in a daze, way to focused on what Mark is doing to actually do something himself. Mark straddles Jack, positioning himself over him.

When he starts to sink down, Jack hands fly to his hips, gripping tight. Mark places his on Jack's chest and starts moving. Jack isn't far behind, thrusting up into Mark. He places his feet on the bed to get better leverage, meeting Mark's moves. It makes Mark see stars, so he starts to move faster. 

"You feel so amazing around my cock, so warm and tight." Mark has his head thrown back, his breath hitches when Jack speaks.

"God, you look so good riding me. It should almost be illegal." Mark's hands curls together, scraping down Jack's chest. He moans, enjoying the sweet burn. He thrusts up hard, making Mark produce the loveliest noises. Mark's hand flies to his dick, squeezing the base as not to come already. 

"Hey, hey, don't do that. It's really hot how close you are to coming just by bouncing on my cock." Mark pants and starts to stroke himself instead. Jack chuckles, moving in time with Mark's strokes. They set a rhythm that makes them feel glorious. It's just a few minutes of this before they both feel close. Jack sits up, changing the angle again so he can kiss Mark.

It's messy at first, teeth clashing and uncoordinated movements. Mark giggles and takes Jack's head in his hands, tilting his head so they can kiss properly. His tongue sneaks out to lick at Jack's lips, asking for entrance. Jack obliges with a moan, letting Mark dominate the kiss.

A well-aimed thrust to Mark's prostate has him coming all over himself and Jack's stomachs. Jack is not far behind, the movements of Mark coming sending him over as well. They have to stop kissing, catching their breath and coming down from their orgasms. Mark gets off Jack, and Jack pulls the condom off before tying it closed. He goes and throws it away before returning to bed. Mark has flopped down on his back, arms out, breathing heavily still. Jack lies down next to him; Mark turns his head towards him with a grin. Jack returns it.

"That awesome huh?" Jack can't help feel a little smug knowing that he’s the one to cause Mark to grin like that.

"I'm definitely gonna feel it tomorrow, that's for sure." If it's possible, Jack feels even smugger, and it must show on his face, because Mark turns over and slaps his chest. Jack giggles and pulls him closer, snuggling up to him as good as he can. Mark huffs into his collarbone, but let’s himself be cuddled. Jack seems to love it, and he's not complaining. Just a few minutes later, he's out like a light, Jack following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all for switching positions when it comes to people I ship ヽ(✪∀✪)ﾉ


	10. Morning

Mark groans, waking up and becoming aware of an alarm blaring behind him. There's movement in front of him and the noise stops. He sighs happily, snuggling closer to the warm body in front him. A hand combs through his hair, it feels wonderful in his sleepy state. A small kiss is placed on his forehead, he looks up to a smiling Jack. His eyes are half closed, looking half asleep as well. 

"Good morning sleepyhead, slept well?"

"Like a stone." Mark almost leans up to kiss him, but remembers that he most likely has horrible morning breath, so he settles for kissing his neck instead and snuggling closer. Jack obliges him for a few minutes, stroking his back and hair.

"Hey, we should probably get up now." Mark lets out a long childish nooooo, but lets him go an sits up, stretching his arms over his head to get the sleepiness out of his system. Jack admires the way his back muscles shift, feeling himself already getting very interested. God damn, Mark really is fucking with his libido.

"I should probably go and walk Chica, I did take her out before coming over here, but she probably needs to pee soon." Mark starts getting dressed, Jack still watching him.

"You can get back here after that if you want, I could make us breakfast." Mark glances up from where he's putting on socks with a smile.

"That would be really nice actually."

"Just take my keys so you can lock yourself in." Mark nods, leaving the room. He got a really nice ass and Jack can't help but admire it until it disappears out of his sight. He stretches out with a groan. He needs to brush his teeth and take shower, so he gets up to does that while Mark is out with Chica.

After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Jack wanders into the kitchen to start breakfast. He pulls out two pans, starting with bacon in one, eggs in the other. He puts some bread in the toaster while waiting for them to finish. Just as the bread pop out of the toaster, he hears the front door open and close.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He yells so he can be sure Mark heard him. He takes out some plates and is in the process of putting food on them when Mark's arms sneak around his waist and a kiss is placed at his nape. 

"Mhhmm, it smells delicious."

"Do you mean me or the food?" Mark chuckles and noses Jack's hair.

"I did mean the food, but you don't smell bad yourself." Mark's arms start to slip lower, but Jack untangles himself before he can do much.

"The last time you did that it ended with you blowing me at the kitchen counter and then fucking me in bedroom, and even though I don't mind it happening again, we both need some food." Mark smirks, snatching a plate with food from behind Jack, sneaking in a quick peck at Jack's lip at the same time. Jack huffs, taking the second plate, sitting down at the kitchen table. Mark sits down, albeit gingerly, and this time it's Jack's turn to smirk. Mark resists the temptation of throwing food at him, settling for sticking his tongue out instead.

"Shut up, I did say I would feel it in the morning." Jack raises his fork in mock surrender.

"Hey I said nothing." They lock gazes, both of them trying to keep a serious look on their face, but it only takes a few seconds before they're both giggling. They dig into their food, still supressing giggles, wiping tears from their eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming a mix of fluff and smut (´･ω･`) I don't know where this fic is gonna end up, but I hope you're enjoying the ride ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	11. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I've been sickლ(ಠ_ಠლ)

"Hey, could I get your number?" Jack looks up from where's putting the dishes into the dishwasher to see Mark leaning against his fridge, trying (and failing) to look casual.

"What do you need that for?" Mark fidgets.

"Well, it would be a lot easier than us to go knocking on each other’s door every time we wanna talk. And what if you are in the shower one time when someone rings the doorbell, and you think it's me, and then you open just in a towel and instead of me it's your old neighbour who just came to borrow some sugar?" Jack chuckles at the mental image, standing up.

"Relax man, I was just joking. Gimme your phone." Mark gives it, Jack puts himself in as 'Green McYell' with an Irish flag emoji next to the name. Jack hands him his phone back, Mark laughs when he reads the name.

"Your turn." Mark makes a grabby motion with his right hand, Jack rolls his eyes but gives him his phone. Mark puts himself in as 'Mr Muscles' with a sunglasses and flexing emoji next to it. Jack snorts when he reads, pocketing his phone with a roll of his eyes.

Jack follows Mark out his door, he resist the temptation to kiss him goodbye. Mark surprises him by hugging him instead, wrapping muscular arms around his midriff and pulling him close. Jack is quick to return the hug, kissing him on the cheek as well, as to at least quiet the need of feeling Mark lips against his. Mark lets him go, smiling shyly at him with a faint blush at his cheeks. When he's gone Jack goes to record, but he checks in the bathroom for any exposed hickies first.

For the next couple of days, they don't talk much. Well, in person at least. They text a lot, mostly just silly stuff. From Mark's side it's mostly Chica doing stuff, like trying to chew a hole in his wall. Jack mostly text stupid stuff he does (like spilling coffee all over his keyboard, RIP), and stupid jokes he makes up between editing.

They don't really have time or the energy to see each other, having other stuff to do other than work. Both of them see their friends sometime during the week, Mark even has a project he's working on. They also pull a few long nights, working until early before collapsing in their respective beds. So it's not before Saturday evening they have a chance to talk more properly.

Jack has just finished editing his last video for the day, now he has a few stockpiled again, which means he can take it easy the next morning. He might be a workaholic, but it's nice to sleep in once in a while. The night is still young, so he decides to text Mark.

 ***You there?***  He settles for something simple, hopefully something that will start a conversation. After ten minutes of nothing (in which he does not check his phone every minute, nope, not at all), he sends another text.

 ***Maaaarkkkk*** Another five minutes, another text.

 ***Pay attention tooooo meeee*** Still no answer, so Jack goes for drastic measures.

 ***Mark, I'm horny***  Not even a minute later, Mark answers.

_*Really? Why are you texting me then, jack off or something*_

***That's the one you choose to answer too? Wow, rude***

_*I was filming, now go take care of that boner of yours*_

***But I want it to be your hand wrapped around my cock, not my own***

_*Are you trying to sext me right now?*_

***Yes***

_*Wow, I live literally one floor below you, come down*_

***No, you come up***

_*Why should I come up? You're the one who's horny*_

***You got a dog in your apartment, I don't***

_*Good point*_

***So you coming?***

_*Give me a_   _minute* Jack_  smirks and puts the phone on his nightstand. A few minutes tick by before the doorbell rings loudly. Jack hops of the bed, eager to see Mark again. He opens the door; Mark is standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I heard someone was horny?" Jack rolls his eyes, pulling him into the apartment and closing the door. Mark looks really nice, jeans, shoes, and tight hoodie that shows of his beautiful arms. Jack pulls him in for a kiss, and those arms go around him gently. The kiss is slow, lips sliding against lips unhurried. Mark pushes them towards the bedroom without stopping kissing him. Jack goes willingly.

When they get there, Mark pushes Jack onto the bed. Jack backs up a little, so he's laying more properly on the bed, Mark straddling his thighs. Mark rolls his hips, and it feels wonderful, but they are still wearing too many clothes. Jack sets out to fix that at once, first unbuttoning his own pants, then Mark's. Mark lifts himself of Jack so he can get his own pants off, and then pulls of Jack's as well. After that Mark dives back down to kiss him, grinding into him.

They lay there for a while, just in their hoodies and boxers, kissing and grinding against each other. After a while Jack pulls at the hem of Mark's hoodie, wanting it off. Mark oblige and does the same to his, tossing them in a pile somewhere on the floor. Mark's lips slip away from Jack's, placing open mouthed kisses on his neck instead.

Jack very much likes where this is going and arches up into Mark. Mark trails down his chest and goes for one of Jack nipples, swiping his tongue over it. Jack can't help the loud moan escaping him, so Mark does it again. Jack clutches at his hair. Mark gives a last kiss to the nipple and moves to the second, doing the same to this one as well.

"I love how you react when I pay attention to your nipples, maybe one day I'll make you come from nothing else." Jack tugs at his hair, Mark chuckles into his chest.

"Not today though, today it's a blowjob that is on the agenda." He slides lower again, kissing Jack's stomach as he goes. He sucks lightly at the tip of Jack's cock, teasing. Jack bucks up, trying to get him to take in more, but Mark holds him down with his hands on his hips.

"Don't move, stay still for me okay?" 

"Okay." The word is shaky, but clear. Mark smirks and takes Jack back into his mouth, still just teasing. He licks carefully at the slit with his tongue, Jack moans but stays still.

"Well done. Now, let’s see how long you can stay that way." Mark sinks lower, taking Jack cock into his mouth inch but inch. Jack only tries to buck up when he hits the back of Mark's throat, but Mark is still holding his hips down. He can' be bothered to get off Jack's cock, so he just hums out a warning. He hollows his cheeks and begins to bob up and down the shaft. Jack can't help the constant stream of noises escaping him, mostly small and breathy moans.

When Jack feels himself getting close, he tugs at Mark's hair and tries to say something, but his voice has disappeared it seems, so all he gets out is a grunt. Mark seems to understand though, but doesn't let up from where he is moving up and down Jack cock, instead he just quickens his pace. Jack cries out and comes in his mouth.

Mark swallows him down, taking care to get as much of his cum as possible in his mouth and swallowing it down. Some slips out of his mouth, so he licks it up afterwards instead. Jack actually has to push him away, becoming too sensitive. He reaches for Mark's cock, finding it leaking cum all over the sheet beneath Mark. Mark moans when he touches his cock and Jack pushes him onto his back. 

"I can't really give you a proper blowjob, crazy gag reflex and all that shit, but from the looks of it you don't need much before you cum anyway." Jack kisses along Mark's cock, hand circling around the base. He places kisses, teasing, and works his hand up and down the shaft at the same time. Mark bucks his hips up and moans.

"That's right, I kept rutting against the sheets, I was going crazy listening to you making all those noises." Mark's voice is deep and breathless. Jack chuckles against his cock, sending vibrations all through his body, pushing him even closer to the edge. Jack takes the head of his cock into his mouth and that is all it takes. Mark comes with a grunt, spilling his come, mostly over himself but also a lot on Jack's face.

When he comes down from his orgasm he pulls Jack up from between his legs, not really caring that they both taste of each other’s cum. Jack hum and kisses back for a bit before rolling of him. He grabs Mark's t-shirt to clean him off, making Mark grimace.

"Hey, I was gonna use that later." Jack grins at him.

"Too bad, I guess you'll have to make do with one of my shirts instead." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit tipsy when I finish this, sorry for any mistakes, will be fixed later when I read through it like I always do (´･ω･`)


	12. Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm not dead. Life just kicked me in the teeth.
> 
> But now I'm back!

After a while, they strike up some sort of routine. They talk on and off most days, go on some more dates, sometimes they fuck, other times they don't. They have yet to put the boyfriend label on things, even though they both want to. Why they haven't, none of them know.

It has been three weeks since Mark locked himself out of his apartment, an event that led to them meeting (and some amazing sex, but that wasn't the main thing to focus on here.) Since then they have been going on dates when they are both free. Sometimes they grab coffee and walk Chica, sometimes they go to a restaurant, other times they just stay in and eat in one of their apartments.

Neither of them has asked the other yet, but they both want to. They have both been so close many times, but neither of them had said anything about it to the other.

But one night Jack's brain makes the decision for him.

It's happens right out the blue, the words just slip out when he's sitting on Mark's couch and watching him put away some dishes after their dinner.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Mark pause mid-stretch, plates half way into the cupboard. Him pausing causes Jack's brain to spew out even more words.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. It wouldn't be a big deal for me, I totally get if you don't want to make that commitment just yet." The words are all lies, Jack would be pretty hurt, but he could deal it Mark didn't want to put a label on it yet. Mark finally gains mobility again and puts the plates into the cupboard. He walks over to Jack, who's lips are screwed shut in nervousness. Mark pulls him up by the shoulders and cups his face.

"Of course I want to be your boyfriend." Mark's smile is wide and Jack finds himself mirroring it. His hands finds their way into Mark's hair, feeling the soft hair curl around his fingers before yanking him down into a bruising kiss. He's sure Mark is laughing against his mouth, but he doesn't mind the slightest. The laughter ends pretty fast anyway, since Mark decides to put his focus elsewhere, like in kissing him back properly.

And also, getting him down on the couch. Mark lays him down, somehow managing to not break away from their kissing. He settles in between Jack legs, so Jack of course does what seem like the best move and rolls his hips. This does cause Mark to break their kiss and moan, but he's quickly back to kissing him. It feels amazing, and Jack feels like he heaven. Mark just said yes to being his boyfriend and is on good way to fucking him into the couch.

It is all wonderful, until he feels a dog snout and tounge touch his ear. He pushes Mark away, laughning and turning his head to see Chica just standing there, tail wagging like crazy.

"Hey Chica, what is it girl?" Mark asks her and she answers him by licking him in the face.

"Maybe she wanted to have some attention too." Jack grins and Mark groans.

"Chica, why couldn't you just continue to sleep and let dad bone his new boyfriend into the couch?" Chica barks happily, glad to have them petting her. Mark groans and flops down on Jack, and hides his face in his neck. Unhappy with his hand stopping to pet her, she licks Mark's ear. He squirms away from her, but starts petting her again. He puts his head on Jack's chest and turns his face toward her.

"You are one mean pup." Jack laughs hard enough to shake the both and make Chica bark again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff, but I hope you enjoyed anyway (◡‿◡✿)


	13. Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm back to this story!

"Hello Everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to 'Who's your daddy'. Today I'm joined by the green energy-ball that is Jacksepticeye. Say hi Jack!"

"Hi Jack."

"Ha ha, very funny. So as you guys might have noticed, Jack is on my couch, in my living room today. This is because a few weeks ago we ran into each other and found out we live minutes apart. Since then we have tried to make a video happen, and this is it." They don't say how close they really live, the only times they have used minutes to go from one apartment to the other they had been making out on the way, making it hard to get anywhere.

"Yeah, we ran into each other because we weren't paying attention to where we were going." They had decided not to tell the viewers how it really were, that Jack had found Mark locked out of his place in his underwear and let him stay the night at Jack's. (And fucked him, but details, pfft.)

"And now we have this video for you guys. And it's gonna be a clusterfuck." Mark gives a thumbs up to the camera before turning to Jack.

"This is gonna be bad isn't it?"

"Probably yeah, I've seen you play."

"Hey!"

\-------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jack can't help laughing, leaning down and out of frame, Mark is in a similar state. Onscreen the baby is freaking out, glitching all over the place.

"Jack, control yourself!" Mark manages to get out betweens huffs of laughter.

"I can't, I'm not doing anything!" He raises his hands up, taking them away from the keyboard, showing that he really isn't doing anything. The baby continues to move.

"Okay, I think we should end it there." Mark has to wipe tears from his eyes. He looks back on the screen, sending himself int o another laughing fit.

"Probably, I can't breathe." Jack is starting to feel a little light headed from all the laughing.

"Okay, so , thank you everybody so much for watching, if you wanna see more stuff like this there are some links in the description below." Mark has to pause for some more laughter, trying to calm himself down enough so he can get the rest out.

"And as always, I'll see you in the next video. Bye-Bye!" He waves furiously, big smile on his face.

"Come on Jack, wave with me!" Jack waves, bent over and taking in huge gulps of air. Mark gets up, stops the recording and the camera before sitting himself next to Jack again. Jack puts his laptop away and snuggles up to him. He's still smiling wide, trying not to start another laughing fit.

"Oh my god, I think I have abs now after all that laughing." Mark just hums and kisses Jack hair, pulling him closer.

"I'm serious Mark! I'm sure, I can feel them forming right in this moment."

"Sure you can. Here, let me me check if I can feel it too." Mark lifts up Jack's t-shirt and splays one of his hands out on Jack's stomach. His hand is warm on Jack's skin, Jack can't help feel a bit of a tingle in his stomach.  

"Hmmm, sorry can't fell anything new. But maybe if I did something else?"

"Like what?" As an answer, Mark turns to him and grabs his legs, stretching them out and settling in-between them.

"Something like this maybe?" Mark lifts Jack's shirt again, kissing his stomach. 

"What are you doing?" Jack smiles down at his boyfriend, who rests his chin just above his naval. 

"Lips are more sensitive, so I thought I might feel the abs better. But nope, I got nothing." Mark grins and Jack huffs lovingly.

"You dork. Now get u here so I can kiss you." Jack pulls at Mark, he obliges, settling above Jack and kissing him. The kiss is slow and packs no heat, just love. It's short, and when they separate, Jack strokes through Mark's hair.

"Come on, get off on me, and lets make dinner, I'm starving." Mark raises and eyebrow, Jack shoves in the shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that you perv."

"What a shame." Mark leans down, giving Jack a quick peck before getting up. 

"I'm thinking chicken, how does that sound?" Mark extends an arm to Jack, pulling him up.

"Sounds good to me. I'll let Chica out of the bedroom and take her out for a walk, and you'll start cooking?" Jack nods in answer, so Mark goes to let her out. As soon as the door is opened, a beige streak of fur bolts out, running straight for Jack.

"Traitor." Mark mumbles under his breath, Jack laughs while crouching down to pet the excited dog.

"Come on now, go to your dad, so you won't pee on the carpet." Mark shakes her leash, she trots over to him, wagging her tail and letting out a small bark which sounds more like "borf".

"Yeah, yeah, come on." Jack steals a quick kiss before Mark disappears out the door. Jack goes to make dinner, feeling on how happy he is. Now, he just wants to tell the world, but he'll wait a little longer for that. Beginning with telling their families is probably the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is eating so much of my time (in a good way), so there's not much time for writing anymore (´･ω･`)


	14. Telling signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is so busy with work and school, I'm sad I can't update more often (シ_ _)シ Hope ya like!

They decide to tell their friends first, but they don't really know how to begin, so they decide they will just say it when the timing is right.

That time turns out to be at a party in at the Grumpspace, the only reason Jack is there because Mark asked him to. Arin was the only one he had actually met in person before, and he had said hi to Danny one time he walked into Mark's Skype call with him. But it was fun to actually meet more of Mark's friends. He had said hello to everyone when they first came in and now he and the other Jack is having a drinking competition to decide who's more Irish. They are both losing horribly, drunk off their asses, but they are having too much fun to stop just yet. 

Mark is watching them both with a fond smile on his face, completely tuned out from whatever Arin is saying to him. He gets a smack on his arm for this. Rubbing his arm he turns back to Arin, now actually paying attention.

""What was that for?"

"Dude, you were not listening to me at all were you?"

"No..." Mark answers a bit sheepishly. 

"Why are watching the Jacks to closely?"

"Just making sure they don't get too drunk that's all."

"Mhhm." Arin does not belive his bullshit for one second.

"Sure it's not something else? Like you might have a huge crush on Sean?"

"What? No."

"Dude, you practically beamed and showed him off when you came in earlier. How long have you crushed on the dude?" Mark rubs his neck.

"It's a bit more than a crush..."

"Aww shit, that's bad isn't it?" Arin's tone is suddenly more serious.

"No, it's totally fine! We're actually kinda together..." Arin grins and clap him on the back.

"Hey, good for you guys!"

"Thanks. Was it that obvious?"

"Yup. Speak of the devil, Jack is coming over here." Mark barely manages to turn his head before he his lap is full of a very drunk Irish man. Arin holds back a giggle.

"Hey, drinking competition finished?" Jack isn't even looking at Mark properly, instead focusing a lock of hair that have fallen down on Mark's forehead.

"Yeah, we decided it's a tie."

"Why?"

"I wanted to kiss you so we stopped so I could." Jack barely finishes his sentence before his lips is on Mark's. Any form of protest Mark might have had dies almost as soon as Jack kiss him. Jack's hands start to sneak under Mark's shirt when they are stopped by a polite cough. They break apart, looking at Arin. 

"Guys, I love seeing hot people make out as much as anyone, but maybe it's not the best idea to do it here." His tone is teasing, the other grumps aren't looking over at them, but they are all smiling and holding back giggles. Mark and Jack blush, the latter pulls the other of the couch and drags him over to the sink. Jack fills a cup with water, chugging all of it in one go. A drop sneaks down his neck, Mark watches transfixed as it disappears into his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to sober up a bit, drunk kissing you weren't exactly the best way to tell your friends bout us." Mark grabs Jack's face between his hands, turning him towards him.

"Hey, it's fine, it certainly was effective. I already told Arin, and I'm sure the others suspected, apparently I "beamed" when I presented you earlier." Mark would have done quotation marks if it wasn't for the fact that Jack had grabbed onto his hands. Jack chuckles and leans forward, laying his head on Mark's shoulder.

"You okay with it yourself?" Mark questions after a little silence.

"Yeah, it's fine." Jack's breath is warm through Mark's shirt, he has to pretend it doesn't give him the shivers and that it doesn't make him want that mouth near other parts of his body.

"Lets just get some more water for the both of us and then we'll join the others again." Mark fills up Jack's cup again, gives him a quick kiss on the lips before dragging him back to the couch. They spend the rest of the night there, exchanging kisses through the night. When they leave, they kiss at every traffic light, getting honked at pretty much everyone because they don't notice the light turning green. When they fall into bed, they snuggles close and exchange lazy kisses. Jack breaks one of their kisses to yawn. 

"I kinda wanna have sex." Mark chuckles.

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"I'm way to tired, and by the looks of it you are too."

"No I'm not" is what Jack means to say, but he's interrupted by a yawn halfway through.

"Yeah, okay, tomorrow then."

"Mmhhm." Mark's eyes are already closed, Jack gives him a quick kiss before going to sleep as well.


	15. Telling

Little after little, Mark and Jack tell everyone of their friends and close family. Luckily all of them are happy for them both, although some are a bit surprised. People on both sides didn't know that they were attracted to men, but after the element of surprise is over, they are showered in love and well-wishings. Perhaps the hardest part is telling the fans. 

They discuss it a lot. Coming out to millions of people at once is daunting, even though most of them will hopefully be happy for them. There are going to be backlash of course, there always is. They both air the thought of keeping it secret longer, but they bot agree that they don't want to. Figuring out if they want to do it by video or just posts on social media are another hurdle. 

In the end they decide to make a video that they put up on Jack's channel, just talking about their relationship. Although it takes another few days before they even film, to full of nervous energy to sit still in front of a camera and talk. So what they opt for doing instead

"Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome toooo...." Jack spins the camera around with a dramatic zoom on some cardboard boxes, before switching back to his own face, now way to close.

"Ha, that was cool. Oh shite, that's and ugly zoom on my face." The camera cuts to a more zoomed out version of Jack. Boxes are scattered around in the background, and the bookshelves are mostly empty behind him.

"So yeah, I'm moving! I'm sorry to spring it on ya guys like this, but I've been super busy with preparing and sorting stuff out. I've prepared a lot of videos, so the next video and every video coming out the next two weeks are filmed and ready to go." Jack gives a smile and a thumbs up to the camera.

"Most of you are probably wondering why I'm moving." Jack starts to walk forward, carefully stepping around boxes.

"This is because I'm moving together with someone. I've been saying I when I really should be saying we." Jack goes into the hallway, the sound gets slightly ecoed.

"And who am I moving in with you might wonder? It's my boyfriend!" A slight nervous tilt to his voice, but it might just be the eco in the hallway. Jack spins the camera so it's facing away from him, instead pointing at the door he knocks in. A muffled "Come in" can barely be heard, and Jack enters. 

The video cuts to Mark coming around the corner, making a face at a dusty sock he holds as far away from himself as he can. Jack begins to laugh.

"What?"

"Your face." Jack laughs some more, before it cuts to him and Mark standing together.

"My face was not that funny." 

"It was!"

"No it was not. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm making a moving vlog, giving an update on how moving with my boyfriend is." Mark grins.

"How is it?"

"Boring and hard ass hell, my boyfriend is a real pain in the ass."

"Hey!" Mark fake pouts at him. Jack smiles at him.

"Nah just kidding." Jack gives Mark a quick kiss on the cheek as an apology. The video cuts again, now they're both sitting down, packing stuff down with the camera balanced on the coffe table.

"So uh, yeah. We're actually dating and also moving together now. We thought it might just do a quick mention of some stuff." Jack gestures between himself and Mark.

"Yeah, just so guys won't feel like left out or something." Mark explains.

"So, we've been dating for a little while now, but we've choosen to be very private about it since we thought it was best to that while the relationship was still fresh. And we both like to have a little privacy sometimes, so we won't be telling you guys a lot, but just know that we're both very happy with this and would like your guys support."

"We just hope that everyone will be nice about it, and not be like, huge assholes about it."

"Yeah, pretty much." Jack and Mark exchanges looks between themselves.

"I don't think so. I just wanna say again, that I've got some pre-recorded stuff going up, and also I might be a bit spotty on Twitter and stuff while we move."

"Same goes for me." Mark pipes in. 

"Wow, you actually prepared videos?" Jack fake mocks with a smile on his face. Marks makes a face at him."

"Thank you guys so much for watching-" Mark innterupts him.

"Oh no, the famous Jacksepticeye ending, should I cover my ears?" Mark teases.

"I actually wasn't gonna do it, but now I fucking definitely am." The video cuts, now Jack is holding the camera while standing up, while Mark is on the floor behind him,

"Thank you guys so much for watching, if you liked it, punch that like button in the face, like a boss! And, high fives all around!" Jack makes the sound, Mark mimics the high fives behind him. Jack has to keep himself from laughing, smiling widely.

"Thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes, in the next video!" Jack's voice cracks, and the video cuts to black but not before Mark's laughter can be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I just didn't want to leave this story on hold and unfinished forever.


End file.
